


8: I fell in love just once, and then it had to be with you

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Series: Combo Prompts [6]
Category: Toxin with a Vengeance, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Personal Space, Straddling, spidey senses but like. the venom equivalent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: He caught himself humming a song he didn't really know.





	8: I fell in love just once, and then it had to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Everything Happens to Me," which is the song I imagine Flash accidentally hums.  
> Set right after Toxin with a Vengeance.
> 
> Prompts were  
> denim, angry sex/hate sex, tongue
> 
> it starts off kinda grumpy but it cools down pretty fast so idk that i would call it hatesex and also i cut before the sex part, but, u kno.
> 
> Again.... T+ or M????  
> Two in one day?!

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to blame the victim?" Eddie glanced over at Flash as he spoke, sat on the leather couch, slicing an apple with a pocketknife he'd pulled from his jacket.

Flash frowned, questioning. "Uh... Huh?"

"Me." Eddie ate a slice. "I'm talking about me."

A faint reminder twisted out from the depths of Flash's thoughts, like a wisp of smoke from an extinguished candle.

His own voice.

 _You wanted it_.

Eddie's voice.

_You trying to get me going?_

Hard, dark eyes.

Shit.

Benefits of a symbiote, Flash supposed. Opportunity to relive his past in even more vivid detail than before, down to the smell and ambience of the moment he said something regrettable, insensitive.

Granted, that had been earlier that day.

Still.

A little too photographically perfect.

"Look, man." Flash set his pen down, pushing his papers aside. "I'm sure you've said shit you didn't mean before, too."

Eddie watched him with those dark, ocean-gray eyes. A thunderstorm of an expression, blue clouds keeping him from outright anger. Though a few threads of red inched across his skin like veins, coating his hands entirely as he sliced another piece from his apple. (...Flash's apple, technically, considering this was his apartment and he bought the groceries and Eddie was just a begrudging guest.)

Finally, Eddie looked away, and Flash took a breath.

He had this weird nostalgia in him, watching Eddie focus on his apple. How hunched and serious he looked, how tired, how worn-down. Like looking at a sick relative and remembering the way they were when they were healthy.

The urge to listen to Frank Sinatra overcame him.

He turned back to grading his students' nutrition quizzes, instead.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, each one keeping to himself.

Every once in a while, a tickle rose goosebumps up the back of Flash's neck, and he knew Eddie was staring at him. Or maybe Toxin. He didn't bother turning to check. Just ignored them.

He caught himself humming a song he didn't really know.

He trailed off... felt the loom of the man behind him, so lost in his grading that he'd barely registered Eddie's footsteps, even with the symbiote nestled in his head telling him about it with electrical impulses and shivers—but it didn't seem concerned about a strong danger.

Eddie placed his hands on the table, flat on either side of Flash's elbows as he leaned down. Body and breath hot against Flash's back and neck.

Flash swallowed the urge to say something stupid, and kept still.

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect—a knife to his throat maybe. Teeth, maybe. Strangling fingers.

But instead, Eddie's lips brushed his ear, and then his jaw. Surprising in their softness.

"You remember when you watched me cry?" Eddie's voice rolled low, and as Flash kept his eyes fixed to the table he saw Eddie's hands again encased in Toxin's red.

Oh, Flash remembered. The memory of Eddie's begging moved in rotation with all the other things he'd done to regret.

"You remember when you watched me burn?"

Flash held his breath for a moment, and let it out in a small rush, letting his eyes close.

Not like he hadn't tried to save Eddie.

But, putting himself in Eddie's position...

"Yeah."

Eddie kept kissing at his jawline.

Flash turned his head—caught Eddie's mouth with his own, dropping his pen to the table to lift one hand, to take Eddie's chin in his fingers.

"Do you want this?" Quiet, a hairsbreadth from Flash's lips.

In answer, Flash tugged Eddie back into their kiss—

As if taking that as a cue, Eddie grabbed the kitchen chair Flash sat on and spun it with a scrape that nearly toppled Flash. Might have if Eddie had not, the second they faced each other, climbed onto Flash's lap to straddle him, deepening their kiss. Flash bit at Eddie's lip, and Eddie grabbed a handful of his hair to tug him back with a glare.

" _No teeth._ "

Flash put his hands up. "Alright. No teeth." He lowered them to Eddie's thighs, spreading his fingers across the rough gray denim of Eddie's jeans. "You don't bite me, I won't bite you."

Eddie latched onto Flash's throat with a growl (no teeth), but he kept his hands tangled up in Flash's hair—looser, now, not pulling. Just enough to get Flash's heart racing as Eddie sucked a hickey into his neck. Eddie smoothed over the spot on his throat with his tongue before moving to kiss Flash again, a little rough—Flash grunted, but he opened his mouth for Eddie, reaching for Eddie's fly to undo the button.

That got him another growl, and Eddie's hand tightened in his hair, the other moving to brush Flash's hand away.

Okay, no groping. Just the scrape of denim over the polyester/wool blend of Flash's pinned slacks—Flash tugged Eddie closer, so their chests touched, and slipped his hands into Eddie's back pockets. Eddie hummed into his mouth but didn't push his hands away, so he figured that was a good sign.

Flash couldn't quite get the friction he wanted, though, and even if he could Eddie was so heavy he could barely move.

At least he could squeeze Eddie's ass through his jeans.

Eddie _purred_ , in the back of his throat.

Finally, he let go of Flash's hair—Flash winced, slightly—and suddenly pulled Flash's hands out of his pockets so he could stand, jacket vanishing to bare his muscular arms, no more red.

Flash frowned, but before he could complain, Eddie knelt in front of him.

He looked up at Flash expectantly, pupils wide and hands on Flash's thighs.

"O—oh." Flash blushed.

Eddie raised his eyebrows. "No?"

Flash unbuttoned his slacks.


End file.
